Fascinating Virus
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: What if the William and Annette didn't die in Raccoon City? What if Albert saved them? What if.. he decides to come steal the thunder? Albert must get to the bottom of things and fast.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Losing muse for a story suuuccckksss. I'll work on my RWBY story more when I get the muse for it back. Until then enjoy this Resident Evil story.~_

_**Disclaimer:** All pre-existing characters belong to the respective creators._

* * *

A hand, quick and steady, shuffled through papers before dragging out the thin folder tucked deep into the pile. Fingers slammed it to the desk, snapping it open in the process.

**"This-"** A cold voice started, pausing as a long finger gestured to something on the open page. **"-only dictates a _small_ section of our findings, William."**

The hand shifted through the pages, eyes devouring each one before shutting the file.

**"We have next to nothing on Alex nor anything of substance."**

William, the man leaning against the closed door, shrugged his shoulders. **"You say that like I know something. If I recall correctly.. You-"** He made an elegant hand sweep towards his blonde friend. **"-were part of the same project. You have more ties to him than I."**

The taller man scowled. **"We can assume he has covered every track. He did not learn that from Spencer."**

A chuckle from the shorter brown-haired scientist. **"Agreed, Spencer was always sloppier then he would have loved to believe. But my knowledge of the boy is _less_ than you. If I was told anything of the matter you'd be well aware of it years ago."** William claimed, his brown eyes holding a trace of humor.

**"Mm."** The tall man turned away, tugging out another folder that he carefully set down beside Alex's. The way he did this one contained less restrained anger and more distracted thoughts. **"This folder is everything on Project Wesker Children."** He confided almost distantly, his mind shifting through past memories, trying to find something he had perhaps missed. Something crucial, relevant, a lead.

**"Al, you've been searching for the boy for almost three years now. He is likely dead."** William crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. **"I still don't understand how any of this is linked to my missing daughter."**

**"Explain _this_."** From within his coat he pulled what looked like mail and held it out. William crossed the room and accepted it, sliding out the folded content. **"I was given this by HUNK."**

**"Gasmask playing messenger?"** William peered up to the blonde, arching a brow.

**"It was sent to him and he brought it straight to me."**

The brunette rolled his eyes, the thought '_it could be fake or a sick joke_' flashing across his mind. He returned to opening the letter and laid down the envelope on the desk between them. His eyes carefully read each word, flicking faster as they widened.

He opened his mouth, shocked eyes gazing at the blonde on the other side of the desk.

**"This.. _can't be_."**

The tall man came around to his side, gesturing to the date printed in small text at the top. **"Will, this is dated after Raccoon City, after the bomb, after your death."** He said coldly. **"Sherry was alive, as you remember, but vanished after Mr. Kennedy saw fit to place her in government care. Someone got to her before we could. It explains why there were no files on her during that period."**

**"They were wiped.."** William breathed in a soft voice.

**"Indeed."** A voice came from the doorway, an eavesdropper that had apparently opened the door silently and had stood there for several minutes.

The pair turned, having had their backs to the door for the brief time, to see Annette staring at them. She had gotten older, her once dark hair now trimmed with grey strands and blonde highlights. Her face, however, had new black glasses that shielded hard eyes and her face held a frown. She had a light dusting of makeup.

**"Hun, I don't think-"** William Birkin, the dark haired scientist began, his hand shifting to try to hide the note.

**"Show me."** The woman, his wife, started, leaving no room for him to debate. Her mouth had curled down into a deep scowl.

William sighed as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She moved to him and he held out the note.

She, being different from her husband, read the letter out loud for emphasis.

**"I'm writing this letter to gain awareness; not as a show of power or to cut where it hurts. No, my intentions are simplistic. Spencer is dead, everyone who is anyone knows just who ended the man's life. However what isn't known is the lives of Annette and William, both salvaged from the remains of Raccoon City to be tucked deeply into hiding and comfort."** She started, reading each line with a monotone voice.

**"Umbrella lies in ruin, a hollow grave to it's former power. It has become wrecked, tarnished and scarred. Worthless. But I, one who was born into it, seeks to redeem it. As such I have taken measures I deem worth my effort. I have managed to come across one Sherry Birkin. As aware of her parents being among the living I wish to return her, having taken care of her these last few years as a way to use this card. I want Umbrella."**

Annette's eyes narrowed.

**"Wesker has since taken all assets of it, gripped it in his fist and has begun to restore it's respect piece by broken piece. New leadership is needed. Give me Umbrella.. and you can have Sherry. Attached is proof along with a number to call."**

A picture was placed beneath it, showing a much older smiling version of Sherry, her arm slung around a giant brown teddy bear that was the size of her. Beneath it was a seven digit number in bold. She gripped the paper before throwing it back at William who scrambled to catch it and smooth out the wrinkles.

**"This is a load of SHIT."** She snarled. **"Some lunatic has my daughter and they want a _company_ in return?"** She focused her eyes on Albert Wesker, the infamous blonde standing just a few feet away. **"What do YOU plan to do about this?"**

Wesker felt a smirk tip his lips up a bit on the edge. **"Perhaps a call is in order."** He took the paper from Birkin and snapped out his phone, keying in the digits before hitting call, handing him back the paper and pressing the phone to his ear. He half turned away, waiting for the dial to kick in.

After two rings a voice promptly answered the phone, a low rumbling laugh slicing into it. **"_My, it seems you WOULD call at such a late hour._"**

A glance to his wrist watch informed him it was a quarter past 11 at night. He slid his free hand into his pocket.

**"_Either way. As you're aware by now I have the girl, you have the company. Seems like a fair trade. A dying, corrupted company for the life of your godchild._"** The voice, a male, stated almost dryly now.

Wesker felt his lips twitch, the smirk gone.

**"You say that as if you have the interest in restoring Umbrella."** Wesker coldly said.

Another chuckle filled the phone. William and Annette had moved closer to listen in as Wesker slightly held it away from his ear.

**"_One of many plans in fruition. This transaction can either go smoothly and you get the girl in full health, I get the company, win-win for both parties. You can deny me and receive her body in.._"** A pause. **"_..two days, in _various _containers.. To which I will strip all of the power you have in Umbrella and take it by force in response. That _choice-"** He paused again, another amused laugh filling the air. **"-_is entirely up to you, Annette and William._"** He spoke slightly louder at their names, indicating he was aware of their presence in the room.

Wesker hit the speaker button and set the phone onto the desk, his anger spiking as he clenched his hands.

Annette came closer, crouched beside the phone, and growled; **"I'd rather you just release my daughter to me before I rip your _god damn_ throat out."**

A scowl could be heard in the man's voice. **"_If it were that easy I'd be dead years ago. Nice try, Annette. This isn't on _your_ terms. Now, dearest Albert, are you still listening or has he stormed off in anger?_"** A long pause.

**"What."** Albert Wesker demanded, his tone ice.

**"_Do you agree to the terms?_"**

A beep came from somewhere in Wesker's pocket. The pager he had. **"I know your game. And here's my _response_."** He tapped the 'end call' button, effectively ending the call.

Annette flinched, jerking back. **"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?"** She grabbed Wesker's lab coat, clenching the material in her fists.

**"Ann-"**

**"Mrs. Birkin."** Wesker's tone was a block of frozen irritation. **"Let go and think for a moment. Would he kill the only thing he could bargain with? We are merely calling his bluff as well as showing this is not a negotiation."** He glanced to William, pulling out the pager to hold it up. **"HUNK has already traced the call."** Annette let go, stepping back.

He scanned the coordinates listed and a smile flickered for a second across his face. **"We have where the call connected to."**

Annette folded her arms, huffing out a breath. **"Then what are we waiting for?"**

Wesker lifted his phone, selecting a person from his list and hit call. HUNK's voice answered immediately; **"_Are we to converge on the location?_"**

**"Yes. I want all of ALPHA sent."** Wesker ordered.

* * *

Three hours later they were being sent to a remote location that was relatively 30 miles from the desolate plain of Raccoon City, up by the mountains in a forested area. William and Annette had stayed back at the facility, eager to continue research while allowing Wesker to handle the rescue of their daughter.

HUNK had prepared everything, weapons, the chopper, the men. Wesker had already met up with them and planned to tag along, the massive Hawk-class chopper landing in a barren field. HUNK made hand gestures, ALPHA slipping out the doors the second they opened.

**"Confirm status."** HUNK hissed into his comm, everyone hearing it.

**"_Ready._"** A chorus of voices, one by one, whispered into his ear before the low voice of Wesker also made a confirmation.

**"Target is Alex Wesker. Status is unknown. Rescue of one Sherry Birkin, from the mission details you read on the flight. She is to be unharmed. Any potential threat drop on indication of resistance."** HUNK snapped commands, his men flanking through the woods in a wave. They fanned out, covering a great distance around the designated coordinates. At the center was apparently a long steel structure that led underground according to the scan of the area they had performed upon landing. **"If possible capture of Alex is requested. If too great a threat eliminate. Confirm."**

Everyone understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker had always wanted to meet Alex. He had never met the one that Spencer had kept close to him, only hearing of whispered rumors and saw simple reports from him. Nothing beyond. No personal information. No files. It was as if he could be a ghost.

But his voice, there was no mistaking the trained edge with which he spoke. No misunderstanding him.

The man had a goal and it was evident to see he was intelligent.

But he would fall to Wesker, as Spencer had.

He didn't bother pulling out his weapon. He likely wouldn't need it. Since his body had adapted to the viral concoction in his body he was well beyond human. He was faster, stronger, barely required food or sleep, bullets hurt but he healed, as some examples. The only sign outwardly was the red-gold eyes beneath his shades.

He had ascended to _perfection_.

What if Alex had the potential of the same? The thought brought with it scientific interest. Wesker had always been fascinated with virology and human evolution. Even though they were dead he almost would have liked the other Wesker Children to have survived. He didn't see them die but knew the mark beside each name in the file suggested death. On the flip to that he didn't want a potential of competition. If Alex was capable of what he was, in theory, he was a threat.

Wesker didn't like that thought.

A beep in his ear indicated it was time. They were about to infiltrate the underground facility and he needed to focus.

The stats from the schematic showed it was a 7-level complex with various branching hallways, rooms and sections. The two lowest they had only seen the outline of, suggesting it was the red zone, where the secrets lay. The structuring was thick enough to prevent them from seeing into the rooms, hallways and what was inside them.

Wesker could see HUNK a bit ahead to the right and he dashed forward to the structure.

It was short, but long and made of some variant of steel, wood and copper plating. When HUNK signaled for Clover and Jackel, both a few feet away, the pair stepped forth to check the door. A quick nod confirmed it was locked and they set to work on the apparent, and half hidden, keypad. It only took a minute as the others drew closer.

**"Alright boys."** HUNK's voice filtered through their earbuds. **"I expect this to be efficient. Pairs of two. Jackel, Clover, you both take out guards. Meister, Regal, you get any scientist and researcher."** He glanced to the four individually, familiar with their unique vest emblems. **"Tryst you shadow the first pair, Vanyu the second."** Shielded eyes flicked to them.

The pairs confirmed.

**"Silv will protect entryway and Carp will secure the first elevator or stairwell we find. Wesker and I have crowd control. Ready?"**

A soft cough directed a pause. **"Sir, how will we know what Alex looks like?"** It was the voice of Meister.

**"Right, either check badges or demand names. He will likely be dressed as a scientist, so guards are fair game. There is the chance Alex knows we are coming here. So be on the side of _caution_."** HUNK said carefully, followed by a chorus of _sir_!

Wesker wanted this fast and effective. Kill guards, kill people who was obviously not Alex. If Alex was anything like Wesker or Spencer it was likely there were experiments here. So potential 'fun' lingered in his mind as Clover took the side of the door and his partner took a stance before the door.

Clover shorted out the keypad as Jackel raised a foot. He kicked down the door in one powerful strike. The same second he did that Clover activated his program, having already hacked into the surveillance system. Cameras would see nothing. **"Go!"** A sharp hiss, the team swarming in.

It was dimly lit, cleaning supplies scattered around one wall, one corner contained sheets of metal, wood and potted flowers. The next corner had discarded electrical equipment. The last corner was covered beneath a thick, lumpy looking sheet on a pallet. In the center was what looked like a room that just kind of had not wanted to be hidden. The left, right and back wall were wood, open in the front where they could see a dark elevator. A camera hung in each corner but they would see nothing.

**"We're expected."** HUNK snapped. They fanned around, checking the room more thoroughly. **"Let's make this fast. Silv, this is your post, guard it."**

The selected soldier saluted, practically bouncing with energy as he moved to stand by the elevator. He snapped up his rifle, looking alert.

**"Clover, get that elevator going. First sub floor."**

**"Right!"** Clover ran up to the elevator, opening the control pad at the right wall. He lifted an arm, revealing a datapad strapped to his arm. He tugged out two wires from the side and plugged them into the side of the panel and went to work.

It took a minute before the lights to the elevator kicked on and the low hum of gears echoed.

**"Alright, considering space we'll do this in two groups. Silv remains to guard the entrance. Wesker, you'll go down first with Jackel, Carp and Tryst. Then you'll send it back up for Meister, Regal, Vanyu, Clover and I. That fine?"**

Wesker smirked and the rest nodded. **"I'll leave you some, do not worry."** The blonde said slowly as the first group boarded the elevator.

Clover keyed in the commands manually, stealing the floor plan through the joined network in the same action. **"Alright, you'll be safe, I've got full control of the elevator. Good luck."** Clover said, nodding to them.

Wesker turned his head toward HUNK and nodded. His masked ally tipped his head back. The elevator doors slid down and clicked shut. Momentary darkness cast over them before the lights flickered on and the elevator descended.

* * *

The door clicked open and Jackel had hardly any second to respond. They were shifting out, the first floor eerily quiet. He lifted his rifle, tensed as Clover's voice in his ear said, **"_I just sent you all the map via your phones. You can look at it to determine where you are and where each location is. I've already marked off the last two floors, flagged as red zone._"**

Each nodded and began to move out. Jackel hung close to-

The entire room momentarily shook before the lights flickered. Emergency lights kicked on just as the primary faded and a sort of coldness filled the corridor they were in. It was.. too quiet.. and it felt wrong.

**"_Wesker, we have a problem._"** HUNK's voice, this time.

The blonde turned to study the group as they hung just in front of the elevator, the lights off and it was already noticed that the elevator was not working now.

**"We're locked down here."** Wesker summarized.

**"_Yeah, when the lights killed all power shifted from the elevator to the backup generators. Clover_-"** A pause, shuffling noises. **"-_Clover is trying to re-route power now. He's having difficulty, it's almost like someone is playing with the electric. From the map, there should be a generator room on the second and fourth floors. Problem is, the only way to get to the second floor is across the first floor, there's a stairwell tucked in the back of the lounging area._"**

**"I'm hearing there's a 'bad news' to this sir?"** Tryst's voice filtered through the earpieces.

**"_Yeah, uh.. about that._"** Clover's voice, now. **"_It took me awhile, but I hacked into the surveillance feeds. I've been going through them the last two minutes.. and uh, let's just say you aren't alone. Electric might be down now, but this place is wrecked on the lower floors._"**

A momentary static noise filled the comm and everyone cringed. Wesker was just about to rip it out when it corrected itself.

**"Status?"** HUNK's voice came.

**"Uhh.. Sir?"** A voice behind Wesker caused him to turn, shaded eyes noticing Carp point down the corridor. A shadowy shape was standing there under the red emergency light, swaying back and forth.

Tryst tapped the comm in his ear, **"Possible enemy sighting, seems.. intoxicated?"**

The low sound of a moan carried down the hall and everyone tensed except Wesker.

**"B.O.W."** Wesker coolly said.

**"I got him."** Carp lifted his pistol and took a shot, sighted accuracy allowing the bullet to hit between the eyes. But the person only staggered before slowly walking towards them.

Wesker keyed his comm, **"Clover, do a thermal scan. Find any abnormal body temperatures. Average is around 98 degrees Fahrenheit."**

**"_Sir!_"** A moment of silence as the person shuffled, moans getting louder as it got closer. **"_I.. don't know what to make of this. Sir, on your floor the lowest temperature is 75 and the highest spikes from 80 to 101 degrees._"** A cough. **"_The degrees aren't what I'm concerned about primarily; it's what else I found. I did a full reading scan. The stats aren't to human standard, they fit more.. animal._"**

**"Looks like our dear Alex has been playing with the virus."** Wesker said with humor. **"Clover, hack into the system and pull as much data as you can. Projects, reports, notes, any file or video."**

**"_You're lucky I brought extra drives to store it on._"** The snarky retort came.

**"Alright."** Wesker said to his team, eyeing each one for a moment. **"Kill anything infected on sight. Kill anyone turning."**

**"Sir!"** Tryst, Carp and Jackel understood.

Wesker moved toward the infected, reached out to grab the head between his gloves and squeezed, crushing it in a splatter of blood.

**"He's uh.. scary when he's with a purpose.."** The soft voice of Carp muttered.

A chuckle came from Jackel. **"Wait til you see him _pissed_."**


	3. Chapter 3

HUNK was antsy. It'd been radio silent for about five minutes, Clover attentively downloading each file from the system and shifting out junk drives when they had no more space.

**"Sir."** Clover's voice drew HUNK over and he lifted his arm to show the data he had just found.

**"What is this.."**

Clover read it out loud, **"Subject shows sign of integration. Merge is successful. I expected my serum to have died off via antibodies but it sustained the body."** He paused, squinting at the words. "She's ready for injection of T-Virus. From there I will study her closely. Can a more contained version of a Tyrant be created?"

**"They're trying to make stronger weapons."** Vanyu's voice said without emotion, a shiver racing through everyone but HUNK.

**"They must be in league with that mysterious company Wesker's been trying to pin down. Send me any data you find on a company or group."** HUNK tapped on his phone, sighing to himself as he mindlessly shifted through some of the files Clover had sent him as a copy. This proved troublesome as always. Then again.. hanging with Wesker paid a hell of a lot more then anyone else. He was also smart enough to not double-cross the blonde tyrant. If anything he was vastly loyal to the man, above all else. Maybe not in his cause or projects but certainly with the contracts Wesker gave him.

This was no different. Another contract.

**"Wait.**" All eyes fell on HUNK as he hungrily read the file he was on. A word stuck out to him. A single word that also seemed to fill him with dread. **"Listen to this."**

He cleared his throat.

**"The Act of City Protection helped restore our fair city against corporate takeover. The Mayor says we'll see a change in pace with community development.. but hey, not all corporations are bad, right? Sure, Umbrella was, but look at MedCoal. They've been in this community since the 70s and haven't shown signs of corruption.."**

MedCoal.

Must be the new company Wesker was after, suspiciously clean.. like Umbrella.

**"Clover, send anything with the word 'MedCoal' in it to me."** HUNK ordered.

**"Sir."** Clover said distractedly.

**"And get that god damn elevator working again."**


End file.
